kurenaioujifandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Koujirou
Sakura Koujirou is the main protagonist of the manga Kurenai Ouji. He is the current Prince of the Demon World, and he is nicknamed 'Jiro' by Koumeda Hana at first. Later it is revealed that in fact Koujirou is a son of a demon Sentaro and human woman called Margaret, making him half demon, half human. (Chapter 78). 'Personality' As the next in line to the demon throne, Koujirou took on a princely attitude, believing himself to be far higher than other demons and humans. He is very smart and talented and often becomes the highest scorer in many ways. He mentions that rising above others in all categories has become a habit for him, and he started doing that because he believed that if he became the best, his siblings would think he was a good enough heir to the throne. In the demon world, he was described as the "perfect prince", but it shows that part of his mature and "perfect" attitude is just to become the type of person others want him to be. But when he came to the human world, he became more open and started acting more naturally because everyone now sees him as an equal. Ayato mentioned that he now shows anger and irritation more openly now. Coming to the human world for his mission (assignment) he was glad no one knew who or what he is, however as he excels in both sport and academics he stands out and once again gains the name Ouji-sama. Unlike other demons, Koujirou posses the kurenai, a power only the next in line to the throne can have, and because of this, his assignment differentiates from others. “In the near future you will meet a human who will be a threat to the demon world, you must find and claim this humans soul”. For the first time in centuries Enma-sama has spoken telling him the red eyes of Kurenai will be his guide. So far the Kurenai has only reacted around Koumeda Hana and once in a shop, when he was surrounded by girls. This tells him that his "target", being the only one the eye has ever reacted to, is Hana, but he still cannot believe it. He has once tried to steal Hana's soul, but failed. The reason and true power of the Kurenai has yet to be revealed. 'Appearence' In his demon form he has reddish hair and horns, and the eye color also changes, but is most probably also red. His clothing is usually black following a bat like design with accessories in skull and spirit designs. If not wearing that then he will be shown in a flashback wearing the Demon Academy uniform. His hair sometimes appears longer than in his demon form, but this maybe because he is not wearing a hood. In either form, it has been noted - mostly by the female population - that he is very cute and good looking. Hana has stated that he is a "pretty boy". In a weird twist of fate, during Chapter 10: Prince for a Day, Koujirou is tasked to dress up as a prince for his class's café during a school festival. He wears a cape pinned together on the area above his chest. He wears a long-sleeved formal coat with cuffs at the sleeves. 'Kurenai' As the Prince and inheritor of the title "king", he was born with the Kurenai, somebody said to have crimson red hair and crimson red eyes. Sometimes, his eyes meld into a mis-match of the kurenai and his regular eye depending on his emotions, "as the kurenai should be" as stated by Koujirou's grandfather. Being not the eldest and having inherited the kurenai caused him trouble, being despised by his siblings, being labelled as an "imitator" by the two. The Kurenai was said to have helped him on his mission and was the reason he was chosen. The kurenai reacts to how Koujirou is feeling, appearing whenever he has emotions towards Hana, dimming the world around him and highlighting only her. As these emotions grow stronger, the symbol of a heart appears on his eyes, they turn crimson red and his heart starts beating fast. At first, a female voice speaks to him, encouraging him to seek out his target(Hana) and to not prolong it any longer. After hesitating in taking Hana's soul, the voice says farewell and isn't mentioned for some time. In chapter 20, another voice appears, but this time it is male and seems to be more encouraging of his relationship with Hana, acting as a sort of "push" towards her and causing him to subconsciously say and do things, he wouldn't do otherwise. This voice later turns out to be the first devil king, and it is revealed that Koujirou is his current incarnation. 'Relationships' Koumeda Hana ''- Hana is Koujirou's target, and he is currently living in the same house as her, since Hana's house was formerly a boarding school. It has been strongly hinted that he has feelings for her, as he become very flustered whenever someone teases him or he is close to Hana. He has also been shown to be protective of her, like when he said "Don't you dare touch Hana." in chapter 35. ''Grandmother ''- He sees her as a very scrict woman and shows some signs of being afraid of her. However he has been shown to talk to her about problems and help her out with household chores. ''Class 5 girls -'' The class he is in. Many girls are attracted by his good looks and call him the ''Ouji-sama of Class 5. He also has several other relationships with his other classmates. 'Quotes' “Humans aren’t pure hearted- just self centered” “I never make blunders; I mean me, a brilliant” Category:Main Characters Category:Characters